This invention relates to a steadying device for containers from which liquids are dispensed. For example, there are products such as lacquers, paints, inks, adhesives and other applications such as medications etc., to name a few, which are dispensed from bottles closed by removable applicators in the forms of brushes, eye-droppers, or swabs and the like. In many instances the liquid product is sold in small containers of glass or plastic, and of varied configurations. Generally, such containers are stable when placed upon a large fat surface, but such a surface is not always available. However, the small size and lightness, especially the lightness of plastic bottles, renders them subject to accidental spills, especially with those which have seizable applicator caps. Therefore, stability is a problem, it being a general object of this invention to provide a practical and utilitarian steadying platform for bottles of the character described.
This invention is especially concerned with nail polish bottles and the like, from which a number of products are dispensed with an applicator cap. The liquid product involved is most often a lacquer whether it is a base coat, a top coat, or a clear coat etc., and such products can be very destructive when spilled, it being a primary object of this invention to prevent spilling of such liquids.
Bottles or containers for products of the type under consideration are furnished in a wide variety of sizes and shapes That is, they may be cylindrical, eliptical or polygonal, and they may be straight, or curved or tapered. Therefore, it is an object of this invention to accommodate any and all shapes and configurations of such bottles, with or without applicator caps. To this end, the steadying platform of the present inventon provides a weighted base that conforms to the configuration of and secures any such bottle in a usable position.
When manicuring one's finger nails, four basic objects are involved one is the bottle of nail polish, a second one is the applicator cap, and there are the two hands of the person manipulating the bottle and the applicator cap. Obviously, when the applicator cap is being manipulated the bottle is loose and free. And, there is the problem of steadiness of the hands when applying the applicator cap with one hand to the finger nails of the other hand. Therefore, it is an object of this invention to coordinate the above stated four basic objects, by providing the steadying platform which not only receives, secures and positions the dispensing bottle, but which also steadies the hand and fingers to which the nail polish is being applied, while simultaneously steadying the platform per se.
The foregoing objectives are accomplished by providing a weighted base and finger rest, in which the dispensing bottle can be situated as circumstances require, it being an object of this invention to provide a simple and practical device for the purpose above described, and a device which snugly conforms to the bottle shape, whatever it may be. It is to be understood that such bottles are removable from the device for shaking or mixing the liquid, or that such bottles which are not too sharply configured can simply be twirled when seated within the device.